Marc Riley
' Marc Riley' (born in Manchester, Lancashire, England, 10 July 1961) is a British musician, alternative rock critic and radio DJ on BBC Radio 6 Music. Formerly a member of the Fall, he had his own record label, In-Tape, and also formed Marc Riley And The Creepers '''(also known as '''Marc Riley With The Creepers and later on simply called The Creepers). The Creepers were: Marc Riley (Guitar/Vocals), Eddie Fenn (Drums), Paul Fletcher (Guitar), Pete Keogh (Bass) Paul Fletcher and Pete Keogh were later replaced by Mark Tilton on Guitar and Phil Roberts on Bass. The records they made were full of hard hitting humour and remained as opinionated as those of Riley`s former Boss Mark E. Smith (who apparently wrote the sarcastic Middle Class about Riley). Marc eventually split up The Creepers in 1987 after having got nearly no commercial success. Marc has worked in radio since about 1990 and for 14 years of that he worked with Mark Radcliffe on BBC Radio 5 and BBC Radio One, during which time he was known as Lard. He joined 6 Music in April 2004. Links To Peel Peel got into the Creepers, when Marc Riley left one of Peel's favourite bands, The Fall, to create a new band called Marc Riley & The Creepers. The group did 5 sessions for Peel's show between 1983 and 1987. Peel kept in touch with Marc Riley, although on one point on 01 December 1990, Peel thought Riley left music and did a job stripping houses. The duo would meet regularly when Riley joined BBC Radio One as part of Mark And Lard with Mark Ratcliffe. Peel would sometimes present Mark And Lard's show when the duo were away. However after Peel's death, Marc Riley paid tribute on John Peel's Record Box, broadcast on Channel 4 in 2005. As part of the 10th anniversary of Peel's death in 2014 on BBC Six Radio, Riley commentated that his greatest memory of Peel was when he covered Mark Ratcliffe's show on BBC Radio One during the 90's. He also commented that he co-presented a show with Peel, but felt it wasn't a success. http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p025p6rw Sessions First session was released on Marc Riley With The Creepers ‎– Creeping At Maida Vale (1984, In Tape, Vinyl) 1. Recorded: 1983-11-21. Broadcast: 29 November 1983. Repeated: Peel Late Nov 1983, 15 December 1983 *Cure By Choice / Location Bangladesh / Baby Paints / Blow Your Own Trumpet / Pickin' The Nose 2. Recorded: 1984-06-26. Broadcast: 05 July 1984. Repeated: 23 July 1984, 19 December 1984, 28 May 1985 *Snipe / Hole 4 A Soul / Shirt Scene / Shadow Figure 3. Recorded: 1985-08-25. Broadcast: 04 September 1985. Repeated: 23 October 1985 *Black Dwarf / Bard Of Woking / Goin' Rate / Cold Fish 4. Recorded: 1986-05-27. Broadcast: 04 June 1986. Repeated: 23 June 1986 *Another Song About Motorbikes / The Adventures Of Brian Glider / Bank Of Horrors / Stroke Of Geniu 5. Recorded: 1987-02-08. Broadcast: 25 February 1987. Repeated: 17 March 1987 *Lucky / Yea Heavy And A Bottle Of Bread / Sparks / Tearjerker Live Recorded: 1984-10-12. Live At The ICA. Broadcast: 03 December 1984 #Location Bangladesh #Down In The Bunker #Shirt Scene #Snipe Other Shows Played 1983 *11 October 1983: Jumper Clown (7" - Jumper Clown / Violins) In Tape *Peel Late Nov 1983: Jumper Clown (7") In Tape 1984 *04 June 1984: Teacher Travel (album - Gross-Out) In Tape *31 October 1984: Shirt Scene *Peel Late Oct 1984: Shirt Scene *Peel Late 1984: Shadow Figure (12" EP) In Tape ' 1985' *Peel Early 1985: We Don't Say (album - Fancy Meeting God) In Tape *27 March 1985: Judas Sheep (album - Fancy Meeting God!) In Tape *Karl's Tape March 1985: Judas Sheep (album - Fancy Meeting God!) In Tape *Peel 018 (BFBS): 'Snipe (LP-Gross Out)' (In Tape) *Peel 018 (BFBS): 'Shadow Figure (12")' (In Tape) *Peel 022 (BFBS): 'Goin' Rate (12"-4 A's From Maida Vale)' (In Tape) *Peel 024 (BFBS): 'Goin' Rate (LP-Warts 'N' All - Live In Amsterdam)' (In Tape) *Peel 024 (BFBS): 'Pollystiffs (LP-Warts 'N' All - Live In Amsterdam)' (In Tape) *20 November 1985: Goin' Rate (12") In Tape *Peel Late 1985: Goin' Rate (session) ' 's 'Baby's On Fire']]1986' *Peel 027 (BFBS): 'Cure By Choice (LP-Cull)' (In Tape) *Peel 036 (BFBS): 'Location Bangladesh (LP-Cull)' (In Tape) *Peel 037 (BFBS): 'Baby's On Fire (7")' (In Tape) *Peel 043 (BFBS): 'Teacher Travel (LP-Gross Out)' (In Tape) *09 December 1986: Chocolate Box (LP - Miserable Sinners) In Tape *15 December 1986: Stroke Of Genius (LP - Miserable Sinners) In Tape 1987 *24 June 1987: 'Brute (7 inch)' (Red Rhino) *30 June 1987: 'Brute (7 inch)' (Red Rhino) *Peel 050 (BFBS): 'Chocolate Box (LP-Miserable Sinners)' (In Tape) *Peel 074 (BFBS): 'Tearjerker (LP-Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour)' (Red Rhino) *The Peel Tapes Vol.5: Tearjerker from the LP "Liquorice Flavour" 1989 *Peel Summer 1989: Shadow Figure (album - Sleeper - A Retrospective) Bleed *11 September 1989: Shadow Figure (album - Sleeper A Retrospective) Bleed 1990 *01 December 1990: Shadow Figure (album - Sleeper - A Retrospective) Bleed 1992 *05 July 1992 (BFBS): Goin' Rate (CD - Sleeper) Bleed 1993 *18 December 1993: (JP: ‘and what is going on your 1FM fun turntable next, is Lardy boy or whatever he’s called.) '' ‘Cure By Choice (12 inch – Creeping At Maida Vale)’ (In Tape) '''1994' *01 January 1994 (BFBS): Cure By Choice (12" - Creeping At Maida Vale) In Tape *16 December 1994: ‘Shadow Figure (12 inch )’ In Tape 2002 *27 November 2002: 'Pollystiffs (7")' (In-Tape) 2003 *24 July 2003: 'Baby's on Fire (12")' (On Tape Records) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *BBC Radio 6 Music Category:Artists Category:People